


Sway

by In_Factorem_Verba



Series: Glimpses [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Factorem_Verba/pseuds/In_Factorem_Verba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Odinsons attend a celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by these words-Noun: Doubt, Verb: Dancing, Adjective: Sopping  
> Thor’s coronation happened, but so did the rest of the events of ‘Thor’ plus a few others and minus Loki dropping into an abyss and going coo-coo. Set around the same time frame as The Avengers (so two-ish years after 'Thor').

Asgard’s palace brimmed with people. With the sun just dipping to the horizon, the first day of celebrations for Thor’s upcoming name day had just begun. The halls hummed with music, raucous cheers and laughter along with stories of recent battles; each of the rooms filling with the scent of ale and smoked meats from the feast. 

Servers weaved in and out of the large groups with armfuls of food and drink to pass around. Fandral and Volstagg spun ridiculous tales to impress the growing crowd around their table.

“The beasts’ teeth were most magnificent.” Fandral boasted.

“Their fangs were like knives!” Volstagg added eagerly, gabbing with two fingers.

“Indeed.” Fandral nodded to the two maidens perched in his lap. “So naturally I kept a few along with its pelt.”

“It was a glorious day.” Volstagg concluded before raising his drink and gulping it down. Tossing his tankard over his shoulder, “ANOTHER!” He shouted as it clattered on the floor.

Smiling warmly and laughing with his friends, Thor finished his drink and stood, exiting the main hall to an upper balcony. Strong hands gripping the rail, Thor closed his eyes tightly and inhaled the sweet chilled air of late summer. The hearty sounds of the banquet faded as his mind wandered back to the many celebrations throughout his childhood.

A slender hand gently settling on his shoulder abruptly pulled him from his daydreams.

“Sorry, it was not my intention to startle you.”

“No, you’ve done no such thing Loki.” The blond beamed, patting his hand onto Loki’s shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze. “What brings you here? You generally avoid our social gatherings.”

“Though not always.” Loki said with a small smirk. “I wasn’t going to miss this, besides your absence has been widely noticed so I’ve come to fetch you.” He gestured an upturned palm towards the entrance for Thor to go back into the palace.

The room boomed with cheer as the two walked back into the great hall, Thor smiling and waving politely as he strolled past, making their way to the center of the room. Quirking a mischievous eyebrow Loki snatched a flaggard from a passing server, taking a swig of the musty smelling liquid before passing it to Thor.

Conversations were being drowned out by the growing roar of music. Children scrambled and played around the dancing and singing adults. Even the warriors three and Sif joined in on the merriment.

Sif approached their table suspiciously eying the pair of royals. “Instead of sitting you should join.” She said accusingly. “You know, it wouldn’t kill you to actually enjoy yourselves for once.”

Loki furrowed his brow and sneered. “I’m here, is that not good enough?” he droned, leaning back in his seat.

Thor chuckled, shaking his head. “I think it’s a marvelous idea.” He grinned, “Won’t you please come? It will be like when we were younger.” The blond stood offering his hand and an insistent plea to Loki.

Pressing his lips into a thin line Loki stood with a heavy sigh. “Fine, fine I’ll do it, but just this once.”

Everyone cleared away from the middle of the floor, leaving a large opening for the pair. The music stopped for a moment as the two circled each other before stopping in opposite directions and taking a bow. A soft, light melody started, and the chatter became nearly muted as the focus turned to them.

Thor and Loki’s mirrored movements synced as their right arms raised and forearms touched. The tempo of the music began to increase and grow louder with every few beats as onlookers began whistling, clapping and stomping along. The two twisted back, switching to their left arms, before the music went into full swing and the crowd began to hoot as they too broke out into dance. Together they spun and leapt, their jig having grown into a vigorous pace.

The song came to a close and the whole room applauded.

Thor glanced at Loki after a familiar sound caught his attention.

Joy washed over him as he watched Loki smile and laugh so openly. It was something he hadn’t heard from Loki in so many years; it was almost foreign to his ears. His heart pounded in his chest accompanied by a sharp ring that muffled his hearing. This felling began to nag at his mind, causing a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“See, that wasn’t so bad.” Sif encouraged.

Thor nodded. “Thank you Sif.” He approached Loki and grinned, attempting to ward off the sensation. “Will you join me?”

Loki nodded, thankful for relief from the swarms of curious people. Following Thor into the courtyard, they ambled along in an amicable silence, enjoying the subtle breeze and the time alone.

Each of their minds wandered in thought.

Loki’s to heartfelt memories of times spent with his older brother in the garden. Battling in mock-sword fights with their wooden weapons or listening to stories of the ages recited by their mother. Showing Thor the new magic he’d been taught. The games of hide and seek that he rarely lost. Equal amounts of elation and regret washed over him.

Thor’s to that uneasiness in his gut and recent talks of royal responsibilities from Odin, his plate stacking higher with each new day. Meetings with the royal advisers. Visiting representatives from other realms seeking compensation due to marauders. Reinitiating peace treaties and giving counsel to the people of Asgard. His apprehension escalating as the All-Father’s lectures of marriage echoed continuously. ‘ _You must marry to fulfill your claim as rightful king_.’ The blond came to a stop, feeling the desperate need to sit as chills shot down his spine.

“Sit with me.” Thor motioned to a spot next to him at the base of a large fountain.

Loki settled onto the stone ledge smiling fondly, letting out a deep and contented sigh. “That was fun.” He admitted quietly, leaning forward onto the palms of his hands.

“So you are still capable of joy.” Thor quipped, earning himself a piercing glare. “I only jest.” He claimed raising his hands in surrender. “In all honesty Loki, I’m glad to see you like this.” Fretting his lip he dropped his chin to his chest and smiled sheepishly. “I-I-” He hesitated. “I missed it… Your smile. Your laugh. I feared I may never see or hear them again.”

Confusion and surprise painted Loki's face, before he quickly regained composure. “You act as though I might have forgotten how.” He retorted.

The warrior chuckled and tilted his head back to look at the sky; exhaling a contempt sigh.

“Oh dear,” Loki mumbled. “What’s wrong?” He prompted gently. “I know that sigh. You only do it after lectures or conflicts with Odin.” Loki raised a questioning eyebrow.

“He has been insisting that I wed soon. I understand that it is my duty as king, however I believe that I should be granted the ability to find someone of my choosing that my heart desires.” Thor tensed as his stomach wavered.

“I must concur.” Loki nodded agreeably. Turning towards Thor he laced his fingers into the thick blond locks and began to weave it into braids.  “Forcing you into betrothal is harsh, not only for the parties involved but to all the realms as well. An unhappy king is a recipe for disaster.”

“Well, of course, I could just marry you.” Thor blurted out, immediately regretting it as his stomach flopped and he felt a sudden lack of air.

Loki stiffened and his face flushed instantly. “…What?” he choked out softly, “You!” He snarled, quickly jumping to his feet. Loki gave Thor a hard shove to his chest causing him let out a panicky shout before falling into the deep pool of the fountain with a splash.

Thor resurfaced laughing heartily. “I’m sorry; I don’t know what came over me.” He pulled himself from the water and frowned at Loki’s turned back. “I suppose I’ll have to change now.” He mumbled as he vaulted himself from the fountain; soggy cloth and hair clinging tightly to his skin.

Glancing back over his shoulder Loki couldn’t help but to snicker at the pathetic sopping wet blond with water pooling around his feet, attempting to wring out his garments.

“Perhaps you’ll learn not to say such things so casually.” Loki grumbled bitterly.

His angry façade quickly crumbled upon seeing Thor’s saddened guilty face as he slouched back down onto the fountains wall.

“Come on then. Let’s get you changed; you can’t very well go back to your festivities in those.” The blond nodded. “However, we should probably avoid the public eye…” Loki suggested gently upon realizing that Thor’s leathers were squeaking as he moved and pieces of fountain plants stuck to his clothes.

“How are we supposed to manage that, the palace is crawling with visitors?” Thor questioned skeptically.

An impish grin spread across Loki’s face. “There are other paths to take.”

Leading the blond back across the grounds they approached a simple bronze framed wooden door.

“Is this not the gardener’s tool shed?” Thor inquired doubtfully.

All expression dropped from Loki’s face, “I sometimes question whether you’ve lived here your whole life.” He said dryly. “ _This_ is one of the servant’s entrances, and this particular one leads to each of the corridors with bedrooms.”

“Ah.” The blond muttered embarrassedly.

The two men began climbing up the steep and narrow stairs; their shoulders colliding, bumping them into walls just a few steps through the doorway, nearly causing them to topple back down.

“Thor.” The smaller man groaned irritably; turning to glare at the warrior. “This stairwell is made for the usage of one individual at a time. Single file.” He chided, continuing up the steps.

“Of course, I was unaware you intended to go first.” Thor stated casually.

Several stairs higher than Thor, Loki stopped and sighed heavily. “You didn’t even know of these stairs, so of the two of us, who actually knows where they’re going?” He retorted, staring accusingly at the blond before heading towards the rooms again.

After several flights of stairs in stiff silence, they reached the top of the staircase. Loki twisted the knob with two fingers, gently pulling the door open and peaking around the frame. A cold wet pressure on his shoulder caused him to tense.

“What are you doing?” Loki hissed quietly.

“I’m trying to see if there are people in the hall.” The blond whispered confusedly.

“I’m already doing that Thor. Now you’ve gotten my clothes wet as well.” He huffed.

Thor’s mouth turned down slightly as he attempted to conceal his smile. “My apologies. No one is here. Go on.” He teasingly pushed Loki into the empty passageway.

Upon entering his room Thor immediately began peeling off clothing, letting it drop to the floor with a wet slap. Crouching in front of the fireplace, Loki scooped up an armful of logs, placing them onto the grate; his hand lit in a soft green glow of magic, sparks ignited as it waved across the pieces of wood.

“There, some warmth.” Loki announced, brushing his hands together. Tugging off his shirt Loki turned to see a mostly nude Thor still toweling off his hair. “Could I borrow one of yours?” Loki asked, looking glumly at the damp one in his hand.

The blond nodded and padded over to a tall wardrobe, rummaged through it for a moment before withdrawing a crisp, white muslin shirt and tossing it to Loki. “That one should be a decent fit for you.” He smiled affectionately.

“Yes, this will do just fine.” Loki agreed, pulling the just-too-loose shirt over his head.

Loki turned to a trunk at the base of Thor’s bed, grabbing bedding and began laying out furs and cushions in front of the fireplace.

“Like when we were kids.” Loki smiled fondly, nestling down into the pillows.

Putting on the last of his clothes Thor sat down next to the slighter man. “Except that mother is not reading us stories and braiding our hair.”

Worrying his lip, Loki pondered for a moment before grabbing the blond by the shoulders and leaning him back into his lap. Finger combing through the lengths of blond hair then separating segments of hair Loki once again began to weave them together.

“I really did miss this.” Thor sighed with satisfaction, fully relaxing against Loki.

“I failed to realize how deeply I too had missed this.” Guilt laced Loki’s voice.

Propping himself onto his elbow, Thor turned, staring into gentle green eyes. “All of that doesn’t matter now; it’s all in the past. You have righted your wrongs.” Thor comforted, reaching out and interlocking their arms at the wrist.

Loki dipped his head down, shrouding his face with a curtain of raven black hair. “I was a fool.” He uttered softly.

“No. You were afraid and distraught.” Thor reassured, tucking the fallen hair behind Loki’s ear and tilting his chin up with a finger. “You have long been forgiven. Now, enough of this saddening talk.”

A sour frown pulled at the corners of Loki’s mouth. “Now I’m going to have to start over.” He groaned, undoing what was left of the braids he had started.

Thor settled back down and closed his eyes, trying to hold onto the memories of the day. Every moment. Every smell. Each sound and touch. Not wanting to lose this. His hope for goodness in the man he had once known as his brother was being restored.

The warm crackle of fire and the soothing of gentle braiding had Thor slowly drifting off, and before long Loki too found his eyes heavy and falling closed. Both quickly succumbed to the comforts of each other’s presence; falling fast asleep curled up with one another in front of the fire. For the first time in years the two were once again happy and close.


End file.
